


oh comely

by spiraetspera



Series: We will fold and freeze together [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blame Game, F/M, Gen, just post arishok!battle angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiraetspera/pseuds/spiraetspera
Summary: It is almost morning when Anders comes out of the room, smelling of herbs and exhaustion. The blood on his knuckles is not his.





	

**basalit-an (guilt)**

 

It is almost morning when Anders comes out of the room, smelling of herbs and exhaustion.

The blood on his knuckles is not his.

Isabela shifts, expectant, in the corner: she has been crying without a pause or a sound since they dragged Hawke back to the mansion.

"Well?" this is Varric, holding Merrill's hand. Sebastian looks up from his Prayer Book. The light throws a shadow across his long face and he looks older, wiser in the fire- a true saint.

Anders does not look at, but across, look through them all - looking only at _him_.

Anders' eyes are scales and they find him lacking.

"She almost died" he says, and it means; _this would not have happened if you had not challenged the Arishok_. It means: _all this blood of hers is on your hands now and forever._

 _Yes, Hawke, yes, she proved herself_ , Fenris thinks and his heart grows weak at the thought of this. They should celebrate, she became _a hero_ \- but there is blood all across the floor and the carpet, and it is her blood alone and _gods, maledicat illum omnes, i am not worthy but she is, she is, she is. Glory to her. Glory to the woman who goes back for her body._

"She will live." That is the iron voice of Aveline, stepping out of the room; steady and strong and she is smiling.

The first ray of dawn paints them gold.


End file.
